


Strange New World

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Series: New World AU [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He jumped back at the noise and stared in complete bewilderment at the dark haired boy who had just walked up. For his part, the stranger seemed just as confused and surprised. His unnaturally blue irises widening as they darted over Tim’s figure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange New World

“Don’t wander off too far Tim!”

 

The young man simply raised a hand in acknowledgement before walking into the lush forest. Every step took him away from the noises of their small team setting up camp. Jason and Dick’s instructions melding together and fading out with every step he took deeper into the greenery.

 

He made his way through the trees, eyes roaming over the thick vegetation. The drizzling rain made visibility poor and the ground slick but Tim managed to get by. He stumbled slightly as he stepped on a root, hand reaching out for support on a thick tree. He glanced down at the root before looking back up.

 

And he paused.

 

He pulled the hood of his raincoat back slightly, wanting a clearer look at the sight before him. There was a small clearing just ahead of him. With what looked to be crudely marked graves. With an impressive rock serving as the headstone. Tim squinted, impatiently pushing his hair out of his eyes as he tried to make out the etching on the dark stone.

 

With his eyes darting between the ground and the clearing, he managed to make his way over to the stone. His brows came together in a deep furrow as he traced the large ‘8’ traced within a diamond shape with his eyes. He looked below the etching, going over a line of 4 point diamonds and circles and lines in confusion.

 

One hand tugged contemplatively at his hood, _‘Who made these graves? How long ago was it? Is there still life here on this planet?’_

_  
_

He bit on the inside of his lower lip, deep in thought. Which is why he was taken aback when a loud rustling noise came from the side. 

 

He jumped back at the noise and stared in complete bewilderment at the dark haired boy who had just walked up. For his part, the stranger seemed just as confused and surprised. His unnaturally blue irises widening as they darted over Tim’s figure.

 

For his part, Tim was rooted in place as well. Eyes darting over the long S-curl sticking to the boy’s forehead, the stiff broad shoulders, the replica of the etching rising and falling over a heaving chest and the fact that the stranger was hovering several inches off the ground. His eyes widened and darted up to meet the stranger’s.

 

Never before had Tim been so aware of his body had even as he stood still. The beating of his heart as it beat rapidly inside his chest. The rise and fall of his chest as he tried to get his breathing to normal. The complete numbness of his lips and extremities as he stood there in the soaking rain just staring at this person.

 

“Tim!”

 

Two pairs of eyes whipped around to stare in the direction of the voice.

 

“Where are you Tim?”

 

Tim opened his mouth to yell back but a loud rustling noise made him turn back.

 

The teen had disappeared. Tim felt life return to his legs and the urge to run after the stranger was great. So great, that he had already taken a few steps where the blue eyed stranger had been when a familiar face came into view.

 

“There you are!” Dick sighed in relieved exasperation as he came up to Tim. “Where the hell were you? Didn’t you hear me yelling?”

 

With a small shake of his head, Tim replied, “Sorry. I was…thinking. I didn’t hear you.”

 

The older man raised a dubious eyebrow, “Right. Come on, we need your help setting some of the tech up.”

 

“Give me a minute. I’ll be right there.” Tim nodded in encouragement to his older brother before turning back to give a longing look at where the teen had run off too. He looked down at the ground. There wasn’t a single mark to prove that he had just seen another living creature on this planet.

 

Tim wondered briefly if perhaps he had hallucinated the whole thing when a small glint caught his eye. He ignored the loud call from his brother and scrambled up to the leaf heavy branches in front of him.

 

Cautiously, he pulled a delicate necklace off the wood. He held it up in front of him, staring at the diamond shaped shield. _‘Was this…his?’_ Placing the pendant in the palm of his hand, he traced the figure 8. Fingers catching at the thicker curves on the top left and lower right edges. _‘It’s almost like an S shape…’_ , he couldn’t help but compare.

 

“Come on Tim!”

 

He jumped at the yell and stuffed the necklace into his pocket.

 

“I’m coming!”, he yelled back and hastened to catch up to his older brother. All the while completely unaware that he was being carefully watched by a pair of curious blue eyes.


End file.
